Shattering Heart
by Kurobara's Knightly DayMare
Summary: Despite what the Zodiac legend has led many to believe the neko doesn't hate the nezumi. The neko once more wants to help the nezumi to resist the 'god' but in the process the neko falls in love with the nezumi and runs before revealing its darkest secret
1. Chapter 1: 'Kyo Sohma'

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Yu-Yu-Hakusho. I do own the OC(s) and Kai Jaganashi. There are some spoilers but not that many.

Pairing(s): 'Kyo' x Yuki, OC x Kurama, there may be some other later on.

"Blah" = talking

--Blah-- = thinking

_**~blah~**_ flashback (will say **Flashback**_**~blah~**_)

**Blah**= scene change

_**Blah**_ = time change

*** * * * * ***

Shattering Heart Chapter 1: 'Kyo Sohma' 

A normal day for me is just way to aggravating. Here's what it consists of:

1) Wake up,

2) drink from milk carton,

3) Yell at Yuki –notice how I didn't call Yuki a "damn rat"-- for laying his head on my shoulder,

4) wake up Yuki from yelling and get kicked through the wall for being loud and challenging him to a fight,

5) hit Shigure for being perverted towards Tohru,

6) eat breakfast that Tohru made,

7) get dressed for school,

8) Leave for school. That's just in the morning at 'home' if I wasn't on the roof the entire night.

Once we get to school it's like this:

9) Tohru goes to meet up with Uo-san, and Hana-san, –see I may act mean and like an idiot but I can be nice, smart, and respectful when I want to—

10) Meet up with Tohru, Uo-san, and Hana-san while hitting Momiji –and feel guilty for it later-- for trying to hug Tohru,

11) get in another fight with Yuki,

12) Yell at White Haru then fight Black Haru,

13) go to class,

14) Get made fun of by the teachers for having poor grades, –hey I only get bad grades because I could care less about school—

15) get in another fight with Yuki,

16) yell at Tohru trying to stop us,

17) feel guilty about yelling at Tohru,

18) Get yelled at and hit by Yuki for yelling at Tohru,

19) go to lunch,

20) Fight with Yuki or Haru; –though now that I think about it I usually fight Yuki, how strange is that—

21) eat lunch while arguing with Uo-san, –I know that I usually call her "damn Yankee" or something like that in public but I hate calling her that, really!—

22) go back to class,

23) yell at Yuki or look like I'm cursing him during class or just look out the window not listening to the 'teachers' --honestly why are they called that when their have absolutely no idea what the hell they're talking about. If I wanted to I could teach the entire school but I'm to lazy and I'm not really supposed to show the others how smart I am especially when it can reach _her_—

24) meet with the 'gang' –I'm just going to call them the Zodiac gang (a.k.a. those cursed by the Chinese Zodiac) or the Onigiri gang (Tohru, Uo-san, Hana-san) or the gang when we're all together—after school,

25) walk 'home' with Tohru and Yuki if they don't have work or student council,

26) Fight with Yuki on the way 'home'. That's for during and after school if I don't have to go to Kazuma-sensei's dojo to train.

To anyone that knows of my situation may say that school is the worst part of my day but boy are they wrong. The worst part is going 'home' –notice how I never write home only 'home' it's because I hate that place and there is no way that I am ever going to call that place home in my entire life!!—to Shigure's place –hell I can hardly believe that I'm related to him--. Let me tell you the "process" of my "Hell":

27) hit Shigure when he says something perverted to Tohru,

28) go up stairs and change into regular clothes,

29) get something to eat,

30) fight with Yuki after hitting Shigure on the head again,

31) go back to my room and do the assigned homework for the day,

32) sit on the roof,

33) eat dinner,

34) get ass handed to me by Yuki after dinner,

35) hit Shigure again,

36) sit on the roof looking at the stars,

37) listen to everyone get ready for bed after Yuki and Tohru get back from Yuki's secret base,

38) go to bed.

My day pretty much stays the same no matter what happens. Sure Momiji, Haru, some of the other Zodiac, and Tohru's friends come over from time to time but it doesn't really change how my life runs.

Also there's something I realized when Tohru came to live with us. I couldn't tell what it was at the time because I had never felt anything like it before. Whenever I saw Yuki stare at her or when he was being really nice to her, my stomach started to knot up and it got worse as time passed. I thought that it was just something I ate but it happened too much to be a coincidence. I finally figured out that I was jealous –yes I was and am jealous-- of Tohru Honda because she's the one the rat pays attention to. She's the one he is nice to; she's the one that he cares about. I'm jealous of Tohru and I hate both of them for it.

I hate that he wouldn't give a rat's ass as to what happens to me –no pun intended--. I hate how he pays attention to her and how she's oblivious to it. You want to know what I hate the most: he doesn't even realize what I've done for him throughout the years. He thinks that I actually hate him because he's possessed by the year of the rat. I could care less that he's the rat but I can't let him know that or _she_ may find out.

This whole thing actually started when we were kids. My 'mom' had just killed herself and I started to live with Kazuma-sensei as he was the only one willing to take in the bakemono of the Zodiac. I had been training with Kazuma-sensei for about two years when I 'overheard' that the vessel for the year of the rat was going to be trained as well.

**Flashback**

_**~ I was in the middle of a room in the dojo, where sensei normally trained the younger students, because I had just fought Haru, both Black and White. Sensei had left about five minutes into it because Hatori wanted to talk to him about something. I was curious as to what there were talking about so I headed in the direction of sensei's study figuring that's where he would want talk to Hatori. **_

"_**Where are you going?" Haru asked from his spot on the floor. I vaguely wondered why he hadn't gotten up yet but pushed the thought aside. **_

_**I raised my eyebrow and answered him "Where do you think?" He just shrugged at my reply and got up walking towards me. I looked at him curiously tilting my head to the side allowing my orange hair to cover my eyes. "So you want to know as well, Haru?" Haru merely nodded, "Suit yourself."**_

_**I ran out the door towards sensei's house; I barely registered the fact that Haru was right behind me. I didn't want to risk being seen in the house so I ran around the back of the house towards the old willow tree that grew outside sensei's study. Haru went up first as I was making sure nobody would see us. After he found a branch that would hold/hide us and allow us to hear the dragon, inu, and karate master I scrambled up next to the younger boy. We were able to see the 3 adults but there was another person in the room.**_

_**It was a boy that was about the same age and height as me with an aura that screamed sadness and depression. He had purple-gray hair –I don't know what his eye color is since his eyes were closed—and he smelled of rat. He was sitting to Hatori's right; he was next to the window. Shigure was on Hatori's left with Kazuma-sensei sitting in front of them.**_

"_**Hey Haru, do you know who that kid is; next to Hatori-san." Haru's eyes widened when he looked over at the kid and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish. For a reason unbeknownst to me I pulled out a camera –where the heck did I get that thing—and took a picture of Haru's face to use as blackmail. Haru blinked repeatedly before turning to Black and whispered harshly "What the heck did you do that for!?" I just shrugged and replied "Blackmail. Now go back to White Haru, I wanna know what their talking about."**_

_**Haru immediately calmed down at that and turned back to the window to see that only the boy and sensei were left in the room. Kazuma-sensei was looking for something on his desk so his back was to the window but the kid was looking out the window. I almost thought that he was looking at us but he wasn't looking up.**_

_**I was finally able to see his eyes and face and what I saw shocked me. He could be easily mistaken for a girl –in fact I think he has—and his eyes were the same color as his hair. It wasn't the color of his eyes that shocked me but what his eyes held. They were so…empty and so sad; it was like looking into the eyes of a frightened and lost child. Only those of the Zodiac were able to have eyes like that: sad, lost, scared, and kind all at the same time. There was no doubt in my mind that I was looking at the human possessed by the rat of the zodiac.**_

_**By the time that I had finished evaluating his eyes Kazuma-sensei had turned around and was talking to him. "Yuki, do you really want to learn the martial arts?" The boy that I now know as Yuki nodded. Sensei sighs then asks "Why do you wish to learn martial arts Yuki? And I would appreciate it if you would look at me when you talk."**_

_**Yuki turned away from the window to stare at sensei with dead eyes. "To become stronger; I wish never to be weak again. I don't want to be pushed around by the person that calls himself our God. I want to prove that I'm not weak; I want to prove them wrong." he said in a monotone voice. For some reason sensei didn't seem too surprised at his answer –I guess he was expecting it; it didn't surprise me as well--.**_

_**Sensei studies him before saying "Very well, you will start next week with the beginners. Could you please send Hatori back in when you leave?" Yuki nodded as he stood up to leave before he takes another look out the window eyes widening slightly. "Haru move back, Yuki saw us." I whispered to Haru before moving towards the trunk of the tree. Haru stayed where he was not moving a muscle staring at Yuki. I tried to pull him back but he wouldn't budge saying "There's nothing to worry about Kyo, he won't tell sensei we're here."**_

_**I decided to trust Haru and went back to my original position only to see that Hatori replaced Yuki. They were silent until Hatori spoke "This was the only choice; you are one of the few from the outside that know about our curse. His condition is getting worse and learning martial arts will help him when he has another attack." Sensei only nods and after a few minutes Hatori stands to leave. When he reaches the door sensei finally speaks, "I won't keep them apart; they are the ones to decide their futures not **_**him**_**." Hatori looks at him and nods before leaving.**_

_**Sensei stared out the window before leaving as well. I look over at Haru saying "Come on Haru we have to get back before sensei does or we'll get in trouble." I started to climb down but when I saw that he wasn't moving I pulled on his leg making him fall off. "Opps, sorry Haru." I say offering a hand pulling him up. We head back to the dojo but I stop once I heard sensei calling my name.**_

_**I turn around and see sensei standing next to Yuki and Shigure –I guess Hatori left already--. Running over to them I say "Yes sensei?" "Ah Kyo there you are; I just wanted you to know that we're going to have a new student next week." --Argh can't believe I'm about to do this— My eyes widen and I 'excitedly' ask "Who, Who?" Sensei sweatdrops at my behavior and while chuckling he gestures to Yuki saying "This is Yuki Sohma; he's the same age as you……He's also the year of the rat."**_

_**On the outside I became emotionless staring at sensei but on the inside I'm having a mini-party. –Go Kyo, go go, go Kyo. It's your birthday, it's your birthday! I didn't need anybody to tell me he's the rat; I figured it out by myself. So take that you stupid ox! -- I looked over and saw that Yuki was staring and Shigure was talking to sensei for one reason or another. Yuki was also staring at me but his expression didn't change at all from before. He finally noticed that I was staring at him causing a light shade of pink to appear on his cheeks and making me give a small smirk.**_

_**Yuki must have seen my smirk because his blush was replaced by a curious glare –honestly what is a curious glare!!?--. My smirk grew just a tiny bit causing him to ask "Why are you smirking?" I chuckled before giving my answer "You just look so cute when you blush, little mouse." His glare went from curious to mad. "Don't call me little mouse!" he yelled stomping his foot. "Would you rather be called a rat then?" He pouts saying "No! I don't wanna be called by the Zodiac curse!"**_

_**I look him in the eyes and nod slightly without breaking eye contact. We were both silent until Yuki asked a question that I'd rather not answer. "How do you know of the Sohma curse?" "……I'm part of it." He nods and asks "What animal are you?" my gaze slid downward in shame and upon hearing him ask again I reply "The outsider." I didn't bother looking at him when I turned around and bolted towards the dojo. I didn't hear sensei calling my name nor Shigure asking Yuki what happened as I was focusing on getting away from them.**_

**During dinner at Kazuma-sensei's house**

"_**Kyo what happened today?" sensei asked me while I was cooking dinner –sheesh why do I have to cook……oh yeah sensei sucks at cooking. And I really don't want to get food poisoning again; that lasted for so long to recover that it took an entire week for me to be in top shape and beat the crud out of Haru--. I didn't hear him because I was paying attention to the food so when he said it again except in my ear I jumped ruining dinner. Sensei was hit in the face by the sauce and I was glaring at him yelling "Don't disturb me when I have to cook for both of us!! Now go away unless you don't want to eat." The last part was so deadly calm that it made sensei shiver. "Yes sir." Sensei meekly said before going into the living room to wait.**_

_**Half-hour later**_

_**I popped my head into the doorway saying "Now you can come in sensei…and next time don't interrupt me when I'm cooking." I glared at him at the last part walking back into the kitchen/dinning room. We sat down in front of our plates and sensei asked "What's this?" I replied without looking at him "Spaghetti & meatballs." With one look at his face I could tell he didn't understand "It's an American dish."**_

_**He nods and starts humming when he asked the same question that made me yell at him, "What happened Kyo." This time it wasn't so much as a question as it was a demand to be told. My face darkened as I lowered my fork deciding whether or not to tell him. Sighing I say, "He asked a question and I told the truth, that was all that happened sensei."**_

"_**Did he ask your Zodiac?" I nod. "What did you tell him?" I look him dead straight in the eye and calmly whispered "The outsider……I wonder if he'll figure it out on his own." When sensei heard what I said he looked down sadly; he sighed before saying "Kyo do you know why Yuki is taking martial arts?" I shake my head 'no'. "He has bronchitis and staying with Akito in the main house all the time isn't helping his condition." I looked up at this since I didn't understand what Hatori was talking about before.**_

"_**So learning martial arts is suppose to help make his body stronger and therefore making his lungs stronger. If his lungs are stronger then that means a lower chance of attacks and that would entail……" I dropped the rest of the sentence looking up at sensei with calculating eyes –wow never knew I could do that--. Kazuma-sensei looks at me with worried and nervous eyes having never seen me like this before. "Kyo are you alright?"**_

"_**I'm fine sensei……I just have an idea." I sigh and stand up leaving the room; when I get to the doorway I stop but don't turn around. "In order to help the rat the cat must become its foe. ~

* * *

**_

That was how I met Yuki but it wasn't how the 'fighting' officially started.

* * *

_**~ About two months after that Yuki learned a great deal of the basics and I saw him for a second time. He was training in the middle of the dojo; sensei had asked me to show the beginners some moves. He asked me to fight Yuki since he was the best of the beginners and I did but during the fight I 'stepped' it up a notch. So basically it looked like I was trying to pummel him into submission, well that's what it looked like to an untrained eye and to someone that's never seen me fight before.**_

_**Kazuma-sensei was the only one there that was able to tell that something was wrong. He could tell that I was giving Yuki a **_major_** handicap, so much that I could barely stay balanced; he also knew it had something to do with what I said two months ago. 'Kyo what are you up to?' Sensei's eyes narrowed when he saw what my next 'move' was going to be. "Kyo don't!" he yelled at me when my fist was less than three inches from his face and ran forward grabbing my wrist before I hit him. Yuki's face hadn't change at all but his eyes held an ounce of fear in them.**_

_**I glanced at sensei as my expression went from angry to nothing but a drop of gratitude in my eyes. Sensei's eyes widen slightly and said "That's enough Kyo, you can go now." I nod at him before looking at Yuki to see that he was breathing heavily. "Don't think we're finished, damn rat." I said before 'calmly' walking away. ~

* * *

**_

As you can see I was the one that started the fighting but I had a reason for it and no it's not what you're thinking of. It's true that Akito made a deal with me that if I beat Yuki before graduation then I wouldn't be locked up after graduation but I never agreed to it. I only went along with it to help Yuki raise his stamia and such so his body could get stronger. The only problem was that I had to make sure that no one could tell what I was doing so I used Akito's offer to my advantage. It allowed me to 'help' Yuki get stronger while also giving me more control over myself. The one thing that I hated to do was pretend to hate Yuki so Akito wouldn't get suspicious of my actions; I just used the cat's infamous temper to further the act.

I can only say that it worked beautifully and horribly at the same time.

You're probably wondering 'how the hell can it have worked yet at the same time it didn't?' well that's what I'm here to tell you. But in order for that to happen you need to know a few little secrets about me.

_I'm the cat of the Zodiac –I like the 'bakemono' form better than the cat form though--._

_I'm a girl; real name's Kai._

_I'm the half sister of the current head of the Sohma family, Akito Sohma. 'He' has a secret too but I can't tell you yet. --Though it would be fun to rat 'him' out early.--_


	2. Chapter 2: where did she come from?

Disclaimer: I don t own Fruits basket nor do I own Yu-Yu-Hakusho. I do own the various OCs that will appear. Characters will appear to be OOC but if they weren t then this wouldn t be a fanfic now would it. There will be spoilers but not many, only 1 I think.

Disclaimer: I don t own Fruits Basket nor do I own Yu-Yu-Hakusho. I do own the OC(s) that will appear. Characters will appear to be OOC. There are some spoilers but not many, only one I think.  
Please tell me if i spelled anythign wrong or used wrong grammar.  
Pairings: Kyo x Yuki, OC x Kurama. There may be some later on.  
Blah = talking

--Blah-- = thinking

_/--blah--/ = Phoenix _

**~blah~ = flashback**

**Blah** = scene change/time

_**: POV : **_= change of POV

* * *

**Shattering Heart Chapter 2: **_Where did she come from?_

_**: Tohru s POV :**_  
I had just finished breakfast while Sohma-san was still sleeping on the kitchen table and Shigure-san was still in his room. Sweatdropping at Sohma-san I put everything on the dining room table and woke up Sohma-san. He raised his head blinking his eyes sleepily and stood up to go sit at the dining room table.

Looking around I realize that Kyo-kun hadn t come done yet and I was starting to get worried. RING, RING. I jumped when the phone started to ring and yelled "I got it!" running over to it and picking it up. "Hello."

An angelic voice with a mischievous air about it answered "Hello, is this the residence of Sohma Shigure?"

"Oh yes it is; do you want me to get him?"

"No thank-you but if you could get Kyo-san for me?"

"Alright, I ll get him but it s going to take a few minutes."

"Thank-you, could you tell that Kage wants to talk to him?"

"Okay." I put the phone down then ran up the stairs to Kyo-kun s room. I stopped in front of the door and knocked saying Kyo-kun there s a person called Kage on the phone for you. THUD, RUSTLE, SLAM. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement, Kyo-kun had gotten ready so fast and ran down the stairs completely ignoring me.

* * *

_**: Kyo s POV : (before Tohru knocked)**_  
I sighed when I finished typing on my laptop around 5 in the morning because I was dead tired from not getting any sleep. I walk over to my bed fall face down on it without bothering to change knowing that I had school in a few hours. I grab my stomach when I get a jolt of pain and groan dammit, I thought it was supposed to take the pain away not add to it--. Looking around my room I felt depressed and my gaze stop at my desk; more importantly the pictures on it.

Closet to the window was a black picture frame with an 11-year-old girl standing next to a 10-year-old me in my training outfit. The girl had a cross between light and dark gray hair with white, dark orange, and blue streaks; it went down to her knees and was in a low ponytail that started where her head met her neck. She had midnight blue eyes with grey specks. Her black shirt went down to her knees it had an orange cat with a gray fox curled up together sleeping; she had black capris with white chains connecting her pockets with her belt and she was barefooted. There was a white fox with midnight blue eyes on her shoulder while a black cat with crimson orange eyes was on mine. We were standing in front of a forest in a field of grass with a lot of flowers mainly roses. In the background there was a boy with short red hair and emerald eyes. His head was poking out from behind a tree staring at the girl as she smiled.

The picture frame next to it was blue and had the Zodiac gang and the Onigiri gang; it was from the last day of our freshman school year when we played badminton. All but Hana-san were on the ground panting and she was standing in the same spot the entire time and everyone was complaining about how she was able to stay standing. For some reason Ayame-san was there and he was the one that took the picture which is why Yuki looks pissed. Yuki was in the process of getting up to strangle Ayame emitting an evil aura. Nobody tried to stop him either, that was really funny, everyone was too tired to move.-- We just watched Yuki chase after Aya trying to get the camera from him while beating him to a bloody pulp.

The first two pictures were on the right side of my laptop. The 3rd picture was on the left side in a white frame. It was taken a year ago when Yuki and I were fighting and Tohru was being her usual idiotic self I have really got to stop doing that--. We were in the backyard away from the house and Tohru was trying to get us to stop but was failing. I had jumped up from the ground and ran towards Yuki who got ready to intercept when he looked towards Tohru with gentle eyes. When I saw that I was truly mad; I had my eyes narrowed in anger and if you looked deep enough you could see the depression sinking in.

The last picture was taken a couple of months ago at the Sohma summer house. Everyone but Tohru and Akito had gone don t know how we managed to get Akito to stay at the main house--; we were outside the house right by the lake. The camera was timed and at the last second an older version of the girl from the 1st picture was standing right next to me since I was at the end but next to Yuki. Her hair was still the grey X-over but instead of multiple streaks of white, dark orange, and blue there was one each in a ponytail going over her left shoulder. She was wearing a white sleeveless turtleneck and a black skirt that went to the ground with a slit up the right side to her thigh showing her white skin tight shorts that ended at her knees. On the ground in front of her was the same fox except its tails and ears were had black tips and it had blood red eyes. The cat from the same picture was on my shoulder rubbing its check against mine with its tail wrapped around my neck. I had a shocked but happy face on with a small smile and the girl had a smile as well but hers was smaller than mine.

For the past few days I ve been looking at these pictures studying them and the only one that gave me any results was the Zodiac picture. The only reason I actually found something was because lately I ve been acting un-Kyo like, like how I haven t picked many fights with Yuki. Anyway back to the picture, at first it looked normal well besides the girl and everything but when I looked at Aya he was glancing at the girl with seriousness and what seemed to be brotherly love. Yeah that really freaks me out when I think about it.-- His smile seems normal but if you look deep enough you could tell that he was smiling knowingly and it was full of wisdom.

Aya wasn t the only one to notice her; Haru, Momiji, Ritsu, Hiro, and Kisa did as well. They showed some kind of recognition towards her: Haru and Hiro smiled, Momiji was actually standing still, and Ritsu and Kisa had an air of confidence about them. Nobody but me noticed these changes at least I think so and those six never said a thing about that girl being there. Hell Hatori didn t even notice that she was in the picture when he gave them to us. I let out a cross between a sigh and a laugh remembering what happened when Tohru saw it. Hatori had just left when Tohru got home early from work and wanted to see the pictures.

* * *

_KNOCK**. "Kyo-kun are you in there?" Tohru asked making me hit my head on my desk since I was half asleep.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I m in here Tohru; you know you can open the door, right?" I said rubbing my forehead. She opened the door and I saw that she was still in her school uniform. I raised an eyebrow questioningly while leaning backward on two legs of the chair asking "Why are you back early?"**_

_**"Heh, heh. Momiji-kun told his father that we have a big test coming up and he wanted me to be well rested for it". she said while stepping into my room a little. She noticed the new picture and asked "When d you get that picture Kyo-kun?"**_

_** I glanced at the picture before answering "During the week we went to the summer house we were forced to take a group picture." When she didn t say anything I looked at her to see that she was staring at the girl in confusion.  
"Kyo-kun who s that girl next to you the one with the fox?" she asked pointing at the girl.  
I look at her in surprise asking "You can see her?" She nods her head yes. "Tohru you must not tell anyone that you can see that girl, understand?" She shook her head no. I sigh debating on whether or not I should tell her one of the few secrets of the Zodiac that only the neko was entrusted with. Walking over to the door I close it drawing a symbol on it with my finger and did the same to any other entrance or opening before sitting on my bed motioning for her to sit on the chair.**_

_**  
Looking her straight in the eye I said "Tohru what I am about to tell you must not leave this room; you can t tell anyone unless I say so, got it?" She nods yes again. "Good, now I know that you already know about our curse and the story that goes along with it but that s it, it s only a story. It never happened; the banquet, the cat getting tricked, and the rat riding on the ox s head never happened. Now I can t tell you all the details because I m forbidden to but I can tell you a little bit about how we got cursed. Instead of a God there was a council with certain abilities that was created to insure peace but there was a family that kept breaking that peace every century.**_

_**  
"In another place, which I can t tell you about, there were 12 kingdoms each ruled by an animal, if you will, and these kingdoms were in constant chaos. They were always fighting whether it be physically, verbally, politically, or economically and the council was getting tired of it so they held a meeting. With the plan they came up with they could kill two birds with one stone, no pun intended, and they sealed the spirit of the animals into 12 members of the family I mentioned earlier. The curse was put on the family exactly midnight of the new year. You already know how the curse works so I don t have to explain that part.**_

_**"That girl in the picture is the head of the current council. The head of the council has always been a kitsune and the older sibling of the neko. When I had finished my explanation I looked at her because I had looked out the window during it. She looked like she was absorbing the information and she seemed confused for some reason. Kyo-kun there s only one thing I don t get; you said that there were 12 kingdoms and theirs spirits were sealed in the members of the family but what animals were sealed?"**_

_**"Nezumi, ino, inu, tora, saru, hebi, doragon, oushi, uma, ondori, usagi, hitsuji." (translation: rat, boar, dog, tiger, monkey, snake, dragon, ox, horse, rooster, rabbit, sheep)  
"Then how did the neko get sealed?" **_

_**I gave her a sad smile and stood saying "That is something that I wish not to disclose until I learn why such a pure being is hanging around a cursed family." She s confused by what I said but I say nothing else while I let her out after drawing something else on the door before and after she leaves. I sigh once more before I look at the girl s figure in the picture saying "I hope you know what you re doing." ~**_

* * *

I hear a knock on the door then Tohru's voice saying "Kyo-kun there s someone called Kage-san on the phone for you." Eyes widening I fall off the side of the bed where I had rolled to during the flashback. I rush to get clean clothes on and slammed open the door ignoring Tohru completely and ran downstairs. On the way to the phone I dumped into Yuki and muttering a hurried "sorry" I continued to the phone not seeing his surprised expression.  
Stopping in front of the phone I take a deep breath to calm down and pick it up saying "Kage-san?"

"Hello Kyo-kun, you ve got 30 minutes." Kage had chuckled at me.  
Smiling I say "Thank-you Kage-san."

"Be careful little one."

"I will. See ya later Kage-san."

"Same to you Kyo-kun"

After that I hung up and walked into the living/dining room to see everyone staring at me strangely. Taking a step back in caution I slowly ask "Why are you all looking at me like that?" They look at each other before Yuki steps forward seeing as how the other two weren t going to say anything. Quickly glancing back at the others he said "Well I that is to say we ve noticed that you ve been acting very he paused searching for a word to use."  
"Strange?" Shigure suggested.  
"Yes strange; you ve been acting very strange the past week or so and it s starting to worry Honda-san and surprisingly Shigure-san."

I stare at the two in back for a minute before looking at Yuki sighing "Why don t you just say that you re worried about me Yuki? I mean it s not like you have anything to worry about if you just said so; you can t always use those two as an excuse to see what s wrong with me." By the time I had stopped talking my face was virtually emotionless with an eyebrow raised to mock him.

Yuki s face was flushed in embarrassment and anger and his eyes had widened just a little in surprise that I had said something smart and was able to humiliate him in a couple of sentences. "Baka neko, I m not using them as an excuse to see what's wrong with you!"

I put my hand over my heart and pouted while saying "I'm hurt Yuki, that you actually think I'm stupid and that you don't care about me. I'm deeply, deeply hurt." By now both Tohru and Shigure looked surprised at the fact that I wasn t angered by Yuki calling me a 'baka neko.' "What, you actually think I would become angered by such a childish insult?" Rolling my eyes I look back at Yuki to see that he had calmed down...a bit. "Now if there s nothing else you wish to discuss then I will be going now."

Without waiting for them to respond I shove my hands in my pockets and walk upstairs to my room. --God that felt sooo good to bad I can t do it again or else I get in trouble with nee-sama.-- With that last thought I visibly shudder thinking of the last time I got in trouble with her.  
_**I was sore for a week and had nightmares for months.**_  
Upon opening my door I see that a kitsune was sitting on my bed staring me. Closing the door I gave it a nod and received one in return before changing into my school uniform while shutting off and storing my laptop in my bag.

When I finish I scope the kitsune into my arms and make a final sweep of the room stopping at the pictures again.  
Looking down at the kitsune I ask "Which one do you think I should take with me?" As if in response to my question it squirmed out of my grasp jumping onto my desk. It looked at all of them and barked at me which I understood as "all!"

"Yeah I think so too. Thanks Tsuki." Tsuki barked again in response nodding her head in a welcome gesture. I silently put the pictures in an extra bag making sure they won t break and gesture for Tsuki to jump on my shoulders. She wrapped her tail around my neck and licked my cheek as I closed the door heading back downstairs. When I got downstairs everyone was in the living/dining room and I could hear them talking about me.  
"I'm worried about Kyo-kun, he's not acting like himself lately, something must be wrong."

_/-God I hate it when she does this. Her whiny voice is killing my ears!! Make her shut up already/_  
"Oh, it s nothing to worry about Tohru-kun! Kyon-Kyon is just being a moody little kitty!" _/-Hentai!!! He s so perverted, I can t take it anymore! Let me hit him **please**! Please Kai, **pleeeaaassssse**/_  
**WHACK, THUMP**. "Baka-hentai leave Honda-san alone. Honda-san I'm sure that the neko will be back to normal soon, so don't worry." _/-Teme, I still can t believe that this is the guy you told us about. He sounds like the teme he is and he didn t hit the hentai hard enough/_  
'-Nice to see you too Leo-Phoe and no, you can t, unfortunately, hit the hentai-inu. And no hurt any of my other cousins you don t have ears.-' _/-Fine I ll settle for looks on their faces when you say 'hi'...I can dream can't I/_

'-As will I, now hush I don t need you distracting me.-' Feeling Leo-Phoe's presence back off I calmed my breathing and mind noticing that they had both sped up during our 'conversation'. I give Tsuki a quick pat on the head and open the door with a calm expression staring them with dead eyes (eyes void of emotion). Shigure looked scared, Yuki looked a little pale/freaked out_ /-probably from earlier-/_, and Tohru was the only one that even remotely sorry.

"Having fun you three? I know I m interesting person but doesn t mean you get to talk about me behind my back" Tohru started freaking out (a.k.a. raving lunatic) and yelling "I-I'm sorry Kyo-kun!! I-I di-didn't mean to, we're just wor-worried about you!!" All the while Yuki was trying to calm Tohru down and Shigure had a calculating gaze on me and me well let s just say I got my last bit of entertainment from them.

I sighed shaking my head and said "Tohru calm down." Seeing that she was still in her spaz mode I walked over to her and put my hand on her head messing it up. "Tohru just calm down, I'm not mad really." She smiled at me and I gave her a half-hearted one in return.

"Kyon-Kyon where did the kitsune come from?" I turned to Shigure, as he was the one that spoke, and said "From her momma s belly." Everybody sweat-dropped at my answer and I think Yuki even did an anime fall causing him to smack his forehead to hit the table.

"Now Kyon-Kyon you know that s not what I meant."

"Oh you wanna know where I got her right?" Shigure nods. "Well she's not mine so technically I didn't get her."

"Then who does it belong to?"

"She belongs to --KNOCK, KNOCK-- nee-sama!" I yell the last part before running and yanking open the door. Standing on the doorstep was the girl from the pictures with her ankle length hair in an over-the-shoulder ponytail, white turtle-neck with sleeves four inches below the elbow and shows her stomach, white cargo pants with multiple pockets and black chains and white combat boots. Under her arm was a white motorcycle helmet with a black fox on it.

"You ready yet?" I nodded. "Good then let's go already before we're late." she said while walking over and sitting on her black and blue bike. (The bike itself was black with blue roses on it.) She handed me a black helmet with a dark orange cat taking a swipe at somehting with claws extended.

"Kyo-kun?" I turned to look at the door to see the occupants of the dog's house.

"Yes Tohru?" I asked tilting my head and cocking an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" (Tohru) "Whois that baka neko?" (Yuki) Both were spoken at the same time.

I turned to my nee-sama and recieved a nod before looking back at the others. "Where I'm going is none of your business and this is my nee-sama, Loki."

"Nee-sama? Baka neko you don't have a nee-sama." Yuki said in a condenscending voice.

Shaking my head I answered the unasked question. "Yuki you obivously don't know much about me if you think that I didn't have any family left after that Bitch killed herself in front of me."

Shocked gasps followed my statement before I turned my back on them and got on the motorcycle in front of my nee-sama. Right beforeI left the clearing I lifted my hand above my hand and gave them a single fingered salute._**

* * *

'House POV'**_

"Shigure-san how can he have family other than his kaa-san?" Yuki asked turning to look at Shigure.

He waited, trying to think of something to say but came up empty handed. "I have no clue Yuki-Kun."

"Are you goung to tell him about this?"

"......yes......"


End file.
